


Young Love by Anonymous [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Star Driver: Kagayaki no Takuto
Genre: Audio Format: Download, Audio Format: Streaming, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 00:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15107822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: First kiss





	Young Love by Anonymous [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Young Love](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/393710) by Anonymous. 



> Originally posted on LJ in 2011

**Title** : Young Love  
 **Author** : Anonymous  
 **Reader** : Rhea314  
 **Fandom** : Star Driver  
 **Character** : Sugata/Takuto/Wako  
 **Rating** : PG-13  
 **Warnings** : None  
 **Summary** : Sugata/Takuto/Wako, first kiss  
 **Text** : [ here ](http://stardriver-kink.livejournal.com/617.html?thread=2665#t2665)  
**Length** 0:04:10  
Download Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/reup/Reup2/Young%20Love%20by%20Anonymous.mp3)


End file.
